


Stress Relief

by seraphina_snape



Category: TAXI (1998 2000 2003 2007)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, car fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Daniel and Emilien try to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first smallfandomfest in 2007. (First published: June 11, 2007)
> 
> Features casual drug use.
> 
> Slightly AU insofar that Daniel and Emilien know what Lilly’s father does for a living before they canonically know it.

"Lilly's told them all kinds of stuff."

"Hmm." Emilien took another lazy drag. "Like what?"

Daniel sighed and reached for the joint. "Like I'm a med student."

The embarrassing shriek of laughter that escaped him, Emilien figured, was probably due to the hilarious nature of Daniel's statement coupled with the effects of really good Moroccan pot.

"That," Emilien coughed, holding his stomach, "that is the most hilarious thing ever."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. How does she come up with this stuff?"

Emilien raised an eyebrow. "What do you think sounds better? _Papa, my boyfriend is an aspiring doctor_ , or _Papa, my boyfriend drives a taxi like it's a racing car through the streets of Marseille and has to call his cop friend every once in a while to bail him out of a speeding ticket the size of Notre Dame_?"

"Yeah, okay, but--"

Emilien shook his head empathically. "But nothing. You, my friend, are not a good catch for the daughter of a general."

Daniel pulled a face but he didn't argue. Emilien was right; he wasn't the sort Lilly could bring home and introduce to her father without a problem. He wasn't rich or overly successful; his father was still a cripple, living in the same old place they'd lived in twenty years ago; his mother had run out on them more than a decade ago.

He spent all day at the track, the garage or in his taxi. He had way too many stories that started with _One time, when the police were chasing me through Marseille…_

"Oh, no no no." Emilien rolled off the sofa and crouched in front of Daniel. "If you're going to get depressed, you better drive me home right now."

He plucked the joint from Daniel's fingers and stubbed it out. "I'm not wasting expensive weed on you if you're not going to be any fun."

Emilien was almost at the car (still parked right in the middle of Daniel's living room, or rather, Daniel still lived in his garage, all despite Lilly's best efforts) when Daniel was at his back, arms circling around him from behind. Daniel pushed and pulled until they were facing each other.

"I can be fun, if you want," Daniel said, running his hands through Emilien's hair. He leaned down and Emilien tilted his head up to meet Daniel halfway for a kiss. He could smell marijuana, aftershave and the motor oil and petrol scent that hung in the air of Daniel's home. The smell never failed to excite him; in the late hours of the night when it was just the two of them after a bad day, a joint and a good fuck was just what they needed to wind down and relax.

Emilien could feel Daniel's tongue on his neck, his cheek, his mouth, so he parted his lips without a thought, but their earlier talk was still on his mind. Lilly, Petra; those were just two reasons why it was a bad idea to fuck around. "Maybe we should stop doing this."

Daniel laughed, his voice a little rough from smoking, or maybe arousal. He grinned and licked along Emilien's neck. "Maybe you're the one who's no fun today," Daniel said with a small smile. "It's a bit late for regrets, Emilien. Maybe you're right and we never should have started this. But we did."

Emilien stilled, looking up at Daniel, the familiar features, the tanned dark skin. Very deliberately, he licked his lips, drawing Daniel's eyes down to his mouth. "So I was thinking," Emilien said, hooking his fingers in Daniel's belt loops and pulling him closer, "that we," he leaned in, his lips brushing over Daniel's cheek, "ought to stop."

Daniel groaned against Emilien's neck. "Right now, I don't really feel like stopping."

"Hmm," Emilien hummed, "I'd noticed." He brushed a hand across Daniel's crotch and slid it up, under the hem of Daniel's t-shirt until his fingers skimmed the hair on Daniel's stomach.

"Tease," Daniel murmured. He put his hands on Emilien's shoulders and pushed his leg between Emilien's, effectively pinning Emilien to the car behind him. Daniel grinned; the taxi and Emilien, the two constants in his life. One he'd never want to get rid of, and one he probably couldn't get rid of even if he tried. Emilien kept coming back to him no matter what he did. He would huff and complain and whine and still act like he had the exclusive rights to Daniel's time, his friendship, maybe even his life.

And the worst part was that he didn't even mind that much, even if Emilien kept dragging him into all the weird cases the Marseille police handled.

"Daniel," Emilien whined, grinding his pelvis against Daniel's. He stretched and started sucking fiercely at Daniel's neck. "Daniel. Daniel," he continued, his voice growing more needy every moment.

"Shh," Daniel said. He let go of Emilien's shoulders and started unbuttoning the pale blue plaid shirt Emilien was wearing. He made a mental note to teach Emilien how to dress without embarrassing himself in public.

Emilien moaned as Daniel deliberately brushed against one of his nipples, letting his head fall back so that it rested against the taxi's roof.

"You aren't gonna last long this way," Daniel warned, putting a hand on Emilien's thigh when Emilien started to rub himself against his lover.

"Don't care," Emilien murmured. But the words seemed to have stirred something in Emilien against his passive enjoyment. He reached down and quickly unzipped Daniel's jeans, pushed his boxer shorts out of the way and grabbed Daniel's cock.

Daniel mirrored the actions, unzipped Emilien's trousers and slipped his hand past the elastic band of Emilien's shorts.

Emilien moaned against Daniel's lips. "Yeah, just like that," he whispered.

"We're not even getting undressed?"

Daniel's amusement was obvious, and Emilien thought it was high time that he lost some of that coherence when Emilien himself was almost reduced to babbling already. He shrugged off Daniel's hands and let himself slide down, squatting against the side of the car.

Emilien tugged at Daniel's jeans and boxers until he could get his hands on Daniel's naked ass. "Undressed enough for you yet?" he asked, grinning. He licked his lips, leaned forward and started sucking without preamble.

Daniel groaned and braced himself against the car as Emilien's lips closed around his cock. Emilien wasn't aiming to draw it out; he kept an ever-increasing rhythm of sucking, licking and rubbing.

"Emilien, come back up here," Daniel finally said, pulling at Emilien's shirt without much strength behind it. Emilien slowly rose, placing kisses on Daniel's stomach as he went.

Daniel, clearly impatient, reached for Emilien's cock and started jerking him off, fast and hard. Emilien put his hand on Daniel, intent on keeping the same rhythm, but then he was coming, suddenly weak in the knees with no support other than Daniel and his taxi, and his grip faltered.

Daniel smiled and grabbed Emilien's hand, wrapping them both around himself. Emilien kissed him, on the lips, his jaw, his neck. Daniel came when he carefully nipped the skin, and Emilien smiled, soothing the spot with his tongue.


End file.
